


The In Between

by iwearplaids



Category: Baahubali (Movies), Baahubali : The Conclusion (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I promise, no pain, nothing but fluff, read and review
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: Just some Amaresena fluff that takes place during Dandaalaya !!





	The In Between

“Baahu.”

“Baahu!” Devasena moved a little closer and shook him lightly by his shoulders.

“Baahu.” She called a little louder.

“What? What? Do I need to call someone? Wait. I’ll just …” Baahu frantically stumbled off the bed and turned to his wife, “Is your … is it …” and made gestures of what he thought would represent a baby coming out.

“No!” she swatted him away as he came closer to inspect.

“I need something.” She looked quite guilty asking her husband for it, knowing that he was in no position to provide much of anything.

“I… I know it’s late, and you can’t get it suddenly. But, can you… I want some fish fry.” She finished off her sentence hastily. 

She seemed nervous, but for the life of him, he could not understand why. She was waiting for an answer, with expectation in her eyes and her lips pressed together in a mini pout. Who was he to say no to that?

“Of course, Yuvvrani” his soft laugh echoed through the room making Devasena smile, forgetting her nervousness, “Your wish is my command.”

He came closer and tucked her hair behind her ears. “Don’t wait up. This might take a while.”

“Where are you going to get it? At this hour?”

“Yuvvrani, do not stress yourself. I’m Amarendra Baahubali. I’ll find a way.” He always had. He was left an orphan and he had found a way, he was left weaponless and he had found a way, he was left homeless and he had found a way.

“Go to sleep.” He dropped a light kiss on her forehead and softly caressed her baby bump, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Even as he said it, he hadn’t made a move to leave. He was sitting next to his wife, hands on her bump and just gazing at her lovingly.

“I love you,” she put her hand on his shoulders, “but, I need that fish fry.” She promptly pushed him off the bed in the direction of the door. She laughed quietly at her husband’s disappointed expression and watched him leave to get her that fish fry from … Lord knows where.

* * *

 

Devasena had been sitting on her bed for almost an hour. She tried falling asleep, but quickly realized that she couldn’t until her craving was satisfied. She tried walking around the room for a while, and when that failed too she resigned herself to waiting for those lovely fish fry. She knew that there was a very high chance that he wouldn’t find them, and she prepared herself for it. She wouldn’t be too disappointed at him for not finding them- he would do anything for her and if it was at all possible, then he would get her that dish.

* * *

 

It had been two hours since he left and her husband wasn’t back yet. At this point, she was more concerned about her husband than about her craving. Just as she was about to call a search party for him, she saw his shadow at a distance. There was a joyful hop to his steps, which she took to mean that he had accomplished his mission. She fidgeted impatiently on the bed, willing herself not to run towards him and grab it from him.

“Have the Yuvvrani’s orders ever been denied?” he asked in his most innocent voice as he pushed the bowl of sardine fries towards her. He pulled the bowl away just as she was about to grab them.

“I told you, didn’t I? That I’ll find a way.” If he was honest with himself, he’d admit that he was a little scared when she had asked. He had not known how he was supposed to find it in the middle of the night. And if he couldn’t give his pregnant wife what she wanted, how could he call himself a good husband? Maybe the royal advantage was the reason he always succeeded at his tasks. And now, he wouldn’t be able to fulfill his wife’s tiny little wish. But he had found them, and he was feeling arrogantly good about himself.

“Yes, yes. Jai Amarendra Baahubali! Now, give me those.” She’d let her husband know how great he was later. She had waited too long for this.

She made herself comfortable on the floor, legs under her, and began devouring the bowl. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to satisfy her craving. Baahu sat on the floor, next to her, and watched her eat. It made everything he went through absolutely worth it.

She asked if he wanted some, but he could see her hoping that he’d say no. He didn’t like them much, anyway. She gave him a sloppy, loving smile.

“You’re the best.”, she stopped mid bite to appreciate him.

“What? Did you say something?”

“You heard what I said.” She rolled her eyes.

“Well, maybe I want to hear it again.”

She laughed heartily and shook her head. How was this man real?

“You’re the best!” The compliment was accompanied by a pinch of his cheeks.

“And you are okay I guess, Yuvvrani.” His teasing eyes became bright as she faked a crying face. He was amazed constantly by her flawlessness.

“I wish our child takes after you.” His sudden confession slightly shocked his wife.

“No. No. I want a mini Baahubali.” She stopped to take another bite, “I want our child to take after you. If we have a son, he must look like you, from head to toe.”

“And if it’s a girl ? Then she’ll be a mini Devasena ?”

She motioned to show that she’s chewing and made him wait for an answer.

“It won’t be a girl.” Baahu’s eyebrows were so high, they couldn’t be seen, hidden by his luscious curls.

She smiled softly seeing her husband’s extreme reaction, “Mother’s intuition. I know that we are having a boy !” she answered, somewhat settling his nerves.

She handed the now empty bowl to the throne-less prince, he put it aside and stood up, and helped his very pregnant wife get on her feet.

 Now that she was awake and well fed, Devasena couldn’t go back to sleep. And as she was awake, so was her husband. They curled up on the bed, her head against his heart, and his hands protectively laying on her bump. They discussed possible baby names for their unborn son, as they watched the sun come up on Mahishmati. Neither liked the other’s suggestion. They went back and forth till the sun was completely out, shining brightly on the great Kingdom.

“Bhallaladeva” suggested Baahu.

Devasena lifted herself off his chest, where she was comfortably laying.

“ _Cow dung_ would be a more acceptable name.”, she said with complete disgust on her face and laid back on the bed, facing the wall instead of her husband.

“Bhallaladeva” she mumbled under her breath, followed by some creative profanity.

Amarendra Baahubali was learning new things about his wife every day.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please !! I love them !!


End file.
